City of Forbidden Love
by jacefourpeeta
Summary: Clary has been adopted by the Lightwoods and has a parabatai. What happens when she finds out her past and can she control her feelings?
1. Prologue

_**I have already written this story (kind of) but it didn't have a strong storyline. You were all liking it so much so I thought I'll do it again to make it better. This is just the introduction. I hope you like it sorry if you've already enjoyed the story from when I previously writ it but I promise this one will be better. I know what's going to happen now haha**_

* * *

**Prologue- late September 1991**

A man was hugging the shadows as he made his way down the alley, holding a bundle to his chest lightly like it was something precious to him. In the distance the sound of traffic and the buzz of voices as everyone returned home from their late nights out. The only lightness in the alley was the illumination of the half-moon, guiding the man on his pathway towards his destination.

The man himself was ragged looking with brown uneven hair, blue eyes that shone in the moonlight and glasses that he pushed up his nose. He was hunched over protecting the bundle in his arms, looking both where he was going and watching over the bundle.

A slight noise came from the bundle, like a baby waking up from a nap. Little hands appeared out of the bundle like it wanted to explore the word, to understand where they were going at such late hours at night.

Of course, the bundle was a baby, no older than a few weeks but clearly the man looked down on it like his own. Maybe it was his own; maybe it wasn't. He patted the baby's back in a comforting gesture as he continued down the alley coming towards the end, where a glow of street lights appeared.

The man sighed quietly realizing that his time with the baby was coming to an end, realizing that this was the last moment he and the baby would have together ever or not for a very long time. It pained him to do this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. It was what she wanted. He would do anything for her, anything now that she couldn't do anything for her daughter, and he wanted to protect the baby however he could.

He stopped realizing this was the only place they could say goodbye before he gave up the baby he saw as his daughter to the institute. A part of him wasn't sure if he could trust them with her, to accept her into their home with open arms.

A tear had escaped his eye and he wiped it away before saying his goodbyes. "Clary, our little Clary. We've come along way me and you. On the run together. I wish you wasn't welcomed to a life like this, I wish you could have a future that you deserve. With your mother and–" he choked not sure what to say. "Your going to be fine. Your going to be a good girl for the Lightwood's, they're not that bad once you get to know them. The Lightwood's are known to have an attitude, but they will be good parents to you." the words pained him to say. "I promise I will never leave you, I will always be there in the shadows watching from behind. Apart of your life but not in your life. One day we will meet again, until that day be brave Clary. Grow up to be your mother." He closed his eyes as he kissed her tiny forehead.

He had lost everything in these last few weeks, now he couldn't bear losing the one person he had left in the world. She was going to be in good hands, be raised well and raised as a Lightwood. It was a better title then the one she had currently, and the one the man hoped she would never have.

Opening his eyes he walked out of the dark of the alley and into the glow of the street. Crossing the road, he looked in all directions, afraid something will jump out of the shadows. He was so close to having Clary to safety.

The gates creaked as he opened them, pausing to check he wasn't being followed, then entering the grounds of the area. To any human eyes the grounds would be an old abandoned warehouse, but to the man the Gothic cathedral stood before him. The home of the Lightwood's: the New York Institute of Shadowhunters.

He climbed the steps quietly, afraid each noise would bring danger, before pausing at the wooden arched door. This was it. Looking down at his daughter one last time, before laying her next to the wooden door, making sure her skin didn't touch the cold stone. He pulled out a letter, tucking it in the blanket carefully, and pulled the summoning bell.

"Goodbye, my Clary." He whispered before retreating down the steps and back through the gates. He emerged back in the shadows, just in time to watch the institute door open, showing a glory of light in the dark night.

A women with raven black hair and blue eyes looked across the dark street, searching for the person who had summoned her. The man watched as her eyes fell upon Clary, shock appearing, before she bent down to pick her up. With one last look at the shadows, the women closed the door.

* * *

_**Hey I hoped you liked it please do tell me what you think about it. What's going to be different about it from the other one is that I will have more chapters of Jace and Clary growing up together from the age of 10. So you will see how their friendship grows and how they become parabatai. The next one has a really cute start, might be posted soon:)! **_

_**Oh yeah I need a Beta so if anyone is interested please do send a private message or in a review:)**_


	2. The new boy

**(A/N): Hello, sorry it took forever for another chapter to be posted. I think it was worth the wait though! I hope you enjoy it and please do tell me what you think. I'll explain what's going to happen at the end:) **

**Thank you faeriegirl12 for checking the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new boy**

"Come on, Clary!" Isabelle hissed at her younger sister, who had fallen behind. She took Clary's hand dragging her beside her. The resounding noise of their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as their shoes squeaked on the wooden floor.

Clary replied, "My legs are shorter than yours!"

Isabelle had stopped at the corner, pressing herself and Clary flat against the wall. "Grow then," Isabelle advised in a whisper and then giggled quietly. Both of their hands were still entwined as they calmed their breathing down, ready to be as quiet as mice.

The lighting against the walls created a runway for Clary and Isabelle, with the wooden door as their target at the end. Isabelle squeezed Clary's hand, and pulled her around the corner toward the runway Clary had imagined.

The girls hugged the wall as they grew closer to the door. Clary could feel her heart beating quickly; it was nearly as fast as the thrumming wings of a bird and was surprised that it haven't given them away yet. Isabelle's hand had become sweaty in hers as her grip tightened. Their eyes watching the floor, flinching with every step as they imagine a creak or any noise that would give them away: they couldn't get into trouble.

When they reached the door, both girls smirked to each other, proud that they had accomplished this far already. Quietly they pressed their ears to the cold wooden door, waiting to hear what was being said on the other side.

Clary and Isabelle both watched each other carefully as they listened.

"Alec is a year older then you, he has began his training." It was Maryse speaking, the girls' mother.

"Won't you let me train until I'm twelve?" A unfamiliar boy spoke, his voice was like music bells to Clary. Isabelle's eyes widened, mouthing that he was the new boy that was joining their family.

"Not physical, the girls won't be starting physical training yet either," Maryse was explaining. Both girls frowned they still had another two years to go before they could start their physical training.

"You will be able to join the girl's and Alec with their studies." Hodge, their tutor, spoke with a careful, controlled tone. They spent a few hours a day with Hodge learning everything needed to know to become a Shadowhunter, before they started training at twelve. Clary's favourite lesson was drawing the runes (with pencils).

"'So many names I'm going to have to remember," the boy said indifferently. His tone was completely unimpressed.

Robert, the girls father, spoke, "You already know our names." He cleared his throat. "Alec is the oldest boy, and the youngest is Max. Then the two girls are Isabelle and Clary." The mention of their names made them tense.

"You have a big family," the boy observed. Clary remembered her mother telling her that it was just him and and his dad. Where was his dad now? _Shadowhunters_ _die young, so perhaps his father was killed in battle or something. _

"What are you doing?" The voice made the girl's jump and they banned their heads together. Clary surreptitiously rubbed the top of her head as shocks of throbbing pain coursed through her.

"Are you spying? Do you know how wrong it is to spy?"

"_Shut up!_" Clary and Isabelle hissed in unison. Max was with Alec, holding his hand as he watched what was happening with widened eyes.

Ignoring the slight throb, the girl's turned back to listen what was happening. Silence had taken over the room, it was too quiet. Clary and Isabelle pressed their ears closer worried that the bang had made them lose their hearing.

The door opened and both girls fell to the cold stone in a tangle of limbs. Both Clary and Isabelle groaned at the impact. The metallic scent of blood lingered faintly in the air. After they untangled themselves, they got up and checked for injuries. Clary had hit her elbow and blood was dripping down her arm; Isabelle seemed fine, she just had a few scratches from the ground.

Maryse was standing before them with her hands placed on her hips. "What in the name of the angel did you think you were doing?!"

Clary quickly looked from her mother's angry face, to her father's almost ridiculously shocked one, and lastly Hodge, who had amusement written all over his features. Standing lazily next to Hodge was the new boy. He reminded Clary of a lion with his golden hair and aureate eyes, making him definitely the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. The thought caused her to blush, and she immediately turned her attention back to Maryse.

"Well, we, um–" Clary started. Isabelle nudged Clary slightly, telling her to be quiet. Clary complied and turned away, biting her lip.

When Alec spoke, it was in a very self-satisfied, I-told-you-so kind of tone. "I TOLD them it was wrong to listen in." Max had wobbled over to his mom, realising there was a stranger next to her he hid behind her leg.

"I'm disappointed in you girls." Clary bit her lip again as her eyes strayed away from Maryse and to the floor. At some point, Isabelle had placed her hand back in Clary's.

"Can you blame them for listening in? If I was them I would be curious about me." Clary's mouth hit the ground along with everyone else's; the shock of Jace speaking high about himself sent an eerie silence in the library.

"This is Jace." Maryse introduced the new boy, who grinned.

Alec said cautiously, "It's great to meet you, I'm Alec."

"This is Isabelle," Robert gestured towards her, "and Clary." Jace looked from Isabelle to Clary, not seeming neither amused or bored.

"And this is little Max." Maryse picked up her son, snuggling him to her chest. She may have been acting happy, but she kept shooting death glares and Isabelle and Clary. Isabelle squeezed Clary's hand.

"Why do you have red hair"' Jace asked Clary curiously.

"Clary is adopted into the family," Robert said before Clary could answer.

'You're very small," Jace said. This sent a bolt of anger through Clary. She'd always felt different from the rest of the Lightwoods, and being reminded that she was small and unusual made it much worse. Clary wished she had black hair and was a lot taller; she wished people would assume she was a Lightwood. She WAS a Lightwood, but didn't have Lightwood blood. Clary didn't mind her actual family calling her small since they saw her as one of them, regardless of her blood. But other people pointed out her height and red hair as a separation from the Lightwoods, and Clary didn't like that.

Isabelle defended Clary, "She can beat you any day, no matter her height!"

"I'll like to see her try." Despite her anger, Clary blushed.

Maryse said, "No! I will not have any of you fighting each other!"

Jace frowned, his eyes looking at Clary and Isabelle's entwined fingers. "Why are you holding hands?"

It was Clary who spoke this time, "She's my sister."

"The girl's have a special bond; they have since they were babies." Robert put a hand on each of his daughters backs, proud of their relationship.

Isabelle smiled. "If you mess with Clary then you mess with me." She turned pulling Clary with her. "Oh, and don't touch our dolls. Touch them and we will come after you."

"It was great to meet you." Clary gave Jace a fake smile as both girls left the room, unaware that Jace was staring shocked at them.

"Wait!" Maryse spoke and both girls sighed thinking they got away for a second. "I want a word with you two!"

"Come on," Robert gestured for everyone to leave, "let's go order some dinner."

Clary watched them all leave, wishing that she could join them and not face the trouble she was about to be in. Alec gave them a sad smile with a disappointed look in his eyes. Jace caught Clary's attention he was smiling at them, amused that they were getting into trouble.

The door shut behind them, shutting away any hope of Clary and Isabelle escaping. Slowly, they turned to face their mother expecting her to shout, but despite her glare she was smiling. "You must be really embarrassed with yourselves." Clary was embarrassed, but she was more nervous about their punishment.

Maryse went on, "As amusing as it is, it was also wrong for you to eavesdrop on what was going on. Do you know how rude it is and how private our conversations are? I'm disappointed in you girls." Clary winced at her calm tone and the disappointment in her eyes, it would have been better to be shouted at.

"We didn't hear anything private," Isabelle protested indignantly. Her eyes remained at her feet. It was obvious that she was feeling exactly what Clary was: Embarrassed. Ashamed. Upset. Angry.

"Good job you didn't!" Maryse crossed her arms across her chest. "Your attitude towards Jace isn't acceptable either! He is staying with us and you better make him feel welcomed! Your on your last warning, girls, or I will be punishing you." It was very rare for Maryse to punish the girls, and when she did it was always extra chores or staying in their rooms.

"I don't like him!" Isabelle complained and Clary squeezed her hand to try and calm her down. When Isabelle and her mom argued, they kept going till one was upset. They were so similar that it took for ever for one of them to win.

"Give the boy a break!" Maryse argued. "He's just witnessed his father being murdered!"

Clary felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment. Jace had witnessed his father die and they hadn't treated him or given him any sympathy. It must be hard for him right now, and they were just making it harder for him. It gave him no right to call Clary small.

"Fine, we'll be kind to him." Clary mumbled, she hated the idea of being kind to him but they didn't have a choice.

"_Clary!" _Isabelle moaned, closing her eyes.

"That's all I'm asking for, be nice and give him a chance." Maryse said and she smiled at the girls without the amusement this time.

"Can we go get dinner now?" Clary asked her stomach was rumbling and she wanted to escape from the library.

"Yes I'm starving!" Isabelle announced dragging Clary from the room before Maryse could even stop them.

"Never eavesdrop again!" Maryse shouted after them.

When the door closed behind them the girls giggled, proud that they had gotten out of trouble. Their entwined hands were sticky with sweat, but their grip was still tight. Isabelle was like Clary's sister and best friend all in one. She loved having Isabelle around, it made everything better for Clary.

"Are you going to be nice to Jace?" Isabelle asked flipping her black hair behind her back, Clary wished she could have straight black hair that looks good when flipped back, not curly red hair.

"I'm not even going to talk to him." Isabelle laughed as they turned the corner to the dinning room. She could smell the food from here, the smell made Clary's mouth water and her stomach scream for it.

"Neither am I!' Clary declared.

"After dinner do you want to play with our dolls?"

"Yes! Can we go back to our room?" Clary asked, she wanted to avoid Jace as much as he could and their room was the best place. The girl's had shared a room ever since they were babies, their room was their favourite place to be.

"Yes!" Isabelle cheered with excitement.

She pulled Clary by her hand as they ran through the dinning room door together, giggling as everyone jumped at their surprise entrance. Alec was shaking his head at them, warning them to behave. Max ran up to them wanting to join in with whatever they were doing. Robert and Hodge were setting up the table, while the new boy was sitting at the table observing what was going on.

"How much trouble did you get in this time?" Alec asked.

Both girl's giggled again. "We just got a warning." Isabelle said smiling at their brother in triumph.

They sat down in their usual seats, which were far away from Jace's, both girl's talking about the game they were going to play after dinner with their dolls. Maryse came in after another five minutes and soon the Chinese was dished out for everyone to eat.

"What is this?" Jace asked pointing to all the Chinese pots. Clary and Isabelle bit their lip hard, holding back a laugh that threatened to escape. Their mother gave them a warning look.

"It's Chinese food." Robert explained sounding unsure. Jace was brought up in Idris so he's probably never seen takeaway food before. It's not like Idris has deliveries.

"These are fortune cookies," Alec showed Jace, "You open them and then inside it shows you your fortune."

"Witches?" Jace asked and this time both girls did laugh. They were all oblivious to the mundane world, but they wasn't as oblivious as Jace.

"No!" Alec smiled. "It's just something mundanes do. Mine says, _y__our life will be happy and peaceful._"

"Nothing is peaceful about our life, though." Jace mumbled but opened his anyway. "_The time is right to make new friends._" He frowned not happy with his fortune.

"_You will witness a special ceremony._" Clary read and scoffed. "These mundanes sure make up a load of rubbish."

"_You will be invited to an exciting event. _Clary, get your party dress–we're going to be invited to a party!" Isabelle cheered as Clary giggled.

"Isabelle, quiet down!" Maryse said and then turned back to persuade Max to eat some more dinner.

"Isabelle, you've never even BEEN to a party." Alec frowned as Isabelle poked her tongue out at him.

"Sure I have! Clary and me have been to loads of parties,' she insisted. Those were parties the girl's hosted in their bedroom when they got all dressed up and invited their dolls.

"Were those parties with your dolls?" Jace asked raising his eyebrows. Clary squinted at Jace. _Can he read my mind?_

"Not just with our dolls!" Isabelle smiled and Clary knew what Isabelle was thinking about: The time Aline had a birthday party in Alicante. "We had Aline's birthday party and we were the highlight of it." Isabelle smiled at the memory.

"Sounds like a great party." Jace smirked.

Isabelle didn't say anything and carried on eating. Despite how much she disliked Jace, she listened to Maryse's instructions. Clary, on the other hand, didn't.

"It's one more party than you've been to."

"True, but parties are a waste of time." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That or you have no friends." Clary mimicked Jace's shrug perfectly, which only served to amuse him more.

Alec gasped, appalled. "CLARY!"

"No, it's fine, she's right I don't have any friends." Jace held her gaze like he was challenging her to a staring competition.

"He's very golden isn't he?" Isabelle whispered to Clary after a minute, scrunching up her nose like she didn't like it. Clary liked the golden look. She turned, breaking her gaze with Jace to smile at Isabelle.

"Thinks he's golden as well." Clary whispered and they both giggled. They looked up to see Jace watching them, confusion and amusement on his face causing both girls to giggle more.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What's going to happen is that I'm going to show the friendship build between Clary and Jace. This also sets a few more interesting storylines I've added to my new version of City of Forbidden Souls. I hope you like it and enjoy the characters at a young age. Please do tell me what you think and what you would like to see:) **


	3. At the park

**(a/n):Hey, sorry its late I've been busy with college. Here is the next one and I think it is a lovely chapter, but it does have a somewhat sad ending that sets a part of the plot:) Enjoy and please do review after**

* * *

**Chapter 2: At the park**

Clary and her mother walked up the stairs to the Institute, her mother looking around her before opening the doors to the old Gothic cathedral. She was excited to be home, they had afternoon lessons in rune study and then she could play with Isabelle.

They went up the lift and found Church waiting for them. "Hello Church." Clary greeted the blue furred, yellowed-eyed Persian cat. She got a meow in return.

"Hello Jace." Maryse said and Clary looked up to see Jace walking towards them. His face was expressionless.

"I was looking for the library." He looked from Maryse to Clary.

"I have to go contact the Clave," Maryse told Jace, "You can walk with Clary." Clary frowned but nodded her head.

Maryse walked away and Clary was left alone with Jace. Not bothering to talk to him, she carried on walking with Church beside her. "So where did you go?" Jace asked curiously as he sped up to walk beside Clary.

"No where you need to know." Clary told him. She had joined her mother to see Magnus Bane, she had business that she needed to discuss with him. Clary always went with her for some reason.

"Fair enough." He went silent.

"Clary!" Isabelle called from behind and she turned to see her sister running towards her. Jace stopped next to her. "I brought your book and doll." She told Clary when she reached them.

"Doll?" Jace questioned with an amused smirk. His eyes went to the dolls in Isabelle's hands, it was an old rag doll with red hair, Isabelle's had black.

"Shut up." Both girls told him, making him smile even more.

"Thank you." Clary smiled as Isabelle passed Clary her sketch book and dolly. Isabelle's hand slipped into Clary's and they started walking to the library again. From the corner of her eye, Clary could see that Jace was watching them, amused.

"Dad said we could have biscuits and juice after our lesson. We could have a tea party again!" Isabelle told Clary with a smile on her face. The girls loved pretending to go out hunting demons and then returning for a tea party, it was one of their favourite games to play.

Jace snorted. "Dolls and tea parties?"

"Shut up!" They told him again, glaring at him. He shook his head laughing silently.

Isabelle pulled Clary through the library doors. Inside, Hodge had already started setting up the lesson and Alec was already in his seat. Max was too young to join their lessons.

"Jace!" Alec waved. "Come sit next to me."

Jace sat down next to Alec and the girls sat behind them, getting their sketch books and pencils out ready to start. Clary gripped her pencil, excited that they were going to be drawing runes.

"Good afternoon, Jace." Hodge smiled, watching Jace closely. "Who can tell me what the name of the rune is that gives us the sight?"

Alec's hand shot up straight away, but Hodge watched Jace closely, hopping that he would put his hand up to answer. He did. "Voyance." Jace said.

"Yes. Now can you draw it?"

Clary bit her lip, hiding her excitement but she could see Hodge's proud smile as he watched her draw the rune, perfectly. She drew the curves of the eye like rune, the twisty bit in the middle and the flicks that finished it of. It wasn't hard to draw, but to get the details perfectly was a challenge.

"Clary?" Hodge asked and Clary showed her drawing to her family and Jace.

A smug smile played at her lips, as Jace's mouth dropped open, clearly impressed with the accuracy of the rune. "Do you see how Clary gets the details and curves precisely? Very good Clary!"

"Thank you." Clary said and her eyes caught Jace's, he was watching her with a slight shine to his eyes. Clary wasn't sure what it was.

"Nice one." Isabelle whispered with a grin.

"Jace how about you show yours?" Hodge asked.

Clary and Isabelle leaned forwards, both clearly curious about Jace's Voyance rune. Jace showed Hodge and Alec first, both impressed, then he turned to the girls. Strangely, Clary was impressed. It wasn't completely accurate, but he almost had it. She looked up to see him watching her and she smiled at him for the first time, an actual smile.

Jace's eyebrows rose, questioning Clary but he didn't say anything. Good. Just because Clary smiled, didn't mean she liked him.

"The Silent Brothers are very accurate." Alec said showing Jace and the girls his Voyance rune on his hand. Clary and Isabelle rolled their eyes knowing Alec was boosting about how he had a rune and they didn't. They only had two more years to go.

"Yes, well they've had many years of practising. Have you all been practising?" Hodge asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." They all replied, including Jace.

"Good. Today I thought we could look more into the Parabatai rune and what it means. Does anyone want to tell me?" Hodge questioned. Clary felt Isabelle's hand grasp hers and she squeezed, remembering the promise they made to each other for when Clary turned twelve. They were going to be Parabatai.

Isabelle raised her free hand. "It means a pair that make an oath to fight side by side and will lay down their lives for one another."

"Very good, Isabelle!" Hodge smiled, knowing of their plans for the future.

"Let me guess: you two want to be Parabatai." Jace said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Clary narrowed her eyes, watching Jace carefully. "Yes. What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you two could get any closer." He smirked and turned back around in his seat. Behind him, Isabelle and Clary poked their tongues out at him. That moment of liking Jace for a second was gone.

"Being Parabatai is not just about being close." Hodge told Jace and Clary thought she saw a hint of blush in his cheeks. "It's about being there for your pair. To lay down your life for that person. It's one of the strongest bonds you can have with someone."

"If your Parabatai marks your runes then they will be stronger." Alec said with a proud smile.

"Yes. Now I want you to split into pairs and use the library to research about Parabatai's." Hodge waved his hand, sending the children of to look around the library. Usually, the adults didn't allow them to, but since Hodge was supervising them they were allowed.

Isabelle and Clary kept far away from Jace and Alec. They sat on one of the sofas together, going through a book about Jonathan and David, the first ever Parabatai. Over the top of the book, Clary looked over at Jace occasionally, watching as he and Alec flicked through a book.

"Clary? Hello?" Isabelle questioned, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. I was day dreaming." Clary smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"About Jace?" Isabelle pulled a face but raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ew! No!" Clary scrunched up her nose, but looked over to Jace, catching him watching her. He raised another eyebrow, smirking, and then turned back to the book.

Isabelle was watching as well and frowned slightly. "Do you like him?"

"No! He's annoying and full of himself!" Clary shook her head, trying to prove a point. She turned the page of the book, writing down more information they found.

"Too full of himself." Isabelle mumbled and then went back to reading. Clary made sure she focused on the task they was set to do, she was going to let Jace get in the way of her studies.

By the time their lesson was finished, Clary and Isabelle had achieved a whole page full of information about Parabatai. Proud of themselves, they showed Hodge. Their stomachs sank like the titanic as they saw that Alec and _Jace_ had done even more than them. The glow of Jace's eyes and the massive smirk on his face made Clary clench her fists.

"I'm sorry my looks distracted you from doing any work." Jace whispered so only Clary could hear and she felt her cheeks blush.

"You wish." She told him and pulled Isabelle out of the room with her.

The next morning Maryse had asked everyone to meet her outside the Institute after breakfast. Everyone but Hodge, of course. Clary and Isabelle were jumping with excitement, knowing that they would be going to the park or somewhere in the mundane world. It always felt like a new adventure to them.

"Where are going mom?" Isabelle asked, bouncing around Maryse. Max was copying her, clearly excited about their adventure.

"Were going to the park. Jace has never been to one before." Maryse explained and both girls giggled, but stopped when Maryse gave them the death glare. How boring was Jace's life before moving here?

"Can we get ice cream?" Clary asked, pulling on the straps of her rucksack. She had brought her art book and pencils to draw the area around them.

"Maybe if your good." Robert said, pulling Max up onto his shoulders.

"I'm always good!" Clary protested.

"Always?" Robert chuckled.

"Your good when Isabelle isn't around." Alec said and Clary crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her brother.

"Someone is happy this morning." Jace said, coming out of the Institute. He was wearing a pair of Jeans with a blue t-shirt that made his golden eyes and hair brighter, specially in the sun. He was like a walking sun.

"Leave me alone." Clary said, too quietly for her parents to hear and then went to stand next to Isabelle. Both girls walked far away from Jace and Alec, with their hands entwined, swinging next to them.

Now and again, Clary looked back to see if Jace was impressed with the city. He was looking around, but his face was expressionless. Isabelle pointed out all the places where a demon attack could be most likely and where the best places to buy clothes were.

When they got to the park, Max cheered with excitement, pulling on Robert's hair. Clary and Isabelle speeded up their walking, talking about everything they were going to play on.

"What is that?" Jace questioned pointing to the park. The girls hide their giggles behind their hands.

"It's called a park." Maryse told him. "You can play on it."

"Play?" Jace questioned, not seeming to understand the word.

"It's a bit childish, really, we could go walk around the field if you want?" Alec asked.

"Childish?" Isabelle questioned. "You were playing on it the other week before Jace came."

Alec blushed. "Well it is childish."

"Fine were just have the park to ourselves."

"And with the mundanes." Alec added.

"Why don't you follow the girls, Jace? See what you think and if you don't like it then you can come back out here with me and Alec." Robert said.

"Yeah, alright." Jace smirked at the girls as they both groaned.

Isabelle whispered in Clary's ear, "We'll go around the park fast." Clary smiled at Jace and he seemed to sense the challenge between them.

Without telling him, both girls started to run to the park, hearing Jace running behind them. They giggled quietly, opening the gate and running straight to the obstacle course. Clary looked back to see Jace was behind them, picking up the obstacle course quickly as he copied the girls.

"Quick!" Clary whispered urgently and they hurried along the rope sideways, while holding on tightly.

When they reached the end of the obstacle course, they ran towards the climbing frame and started to climb up the rock wall as fast as they could. Clary looked down to see Jace was climbing up behind them, grinning as he went.

They reached the top and Isabelle went down the slide first, her black hair swaying in the wind. Clary sat down on the slide ready to go but heard Jace behind her.

"What is that?" He questioned, eyebrows raised and mouth open in shock.

"Its called a slide, dumbo." She told him and then pushed of, sliding down the side, waving to Isabelle at the bottom.

"Quick! Beat him to the swings!" Isabelle started to run and Clary looked back to see Jace coming down the slide, clearly startled. His golden curls caught in the breeze, shinning in the sun.

Clary sped of, beating Jace to the swing. "Snooze you lose!" Isabelle called as Jace stood by the barrier watching them with amusement.

"That's alright. I'm not even sure what that is." He admitted, his eyes travelling from Isabelle to Clary. She pushed of, trying to swing as high as she could and ignored Jace as he watched her.

"It's called a swing!" She told him, while she swung above him.

"Makes sense." He said, leaning against the barrier.

"It makes you feel like your flying." She closed her eyes, feeling the wind whip past her face. Her red curls falling around her and the wind caused her cheeks to blush.

"But you're not." Jace ruined it and she opened her eyes glaring at him.

"Obviously, but it's fun." Isabelle said, kicking her legs in the air.

After the swing both girls joined their parents for something to eat. Running around the park for ages gave them an appetite. Jace sat next to Alec, his eyes occasionally flickering to Clary.

Max nicked a sandwich from her plate and she caught him, tickling his tummy as he laughed. She let him have the sandwich after and he sat next to her, continuing to nick her food. Robert came back with ice creams for everyone and they all cheered, enjoying the coldness in the heat of spring.

When lunch was finished, Clary sat near the river by herself and started to draw what was in front of her. She drew the trees swaying in the wind, the ducks all swimming in the river and the city that could be seen in the distance. Isabelle was playing with Max, chasing him around the field.

"What are you drawing?" She jumped, her hand jerked, ruining her picture. She groaned, turning round to see Jace was standing next to her. The sun was like a halo behind him.

"I was drawing and then you startled me." She moaned, turning her page to start her drawing again.

Jace sat down next to her, clearly out staying his welcome. "Sorry."

"Did you really just apologise?" She asked, her mouth hit the ground.

Jace turned to look at her and she closed her mouth, biting her lip. "Yeah, I startled you and ruined your picture."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"It did look really good. Your talented." Her eyebrows raised, confused that he was complimenting her work.

She shook her head and he laughed slightly. "Why are you suddenly being so nice?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "If were living together then we might as well get along." Clary flinched, thinking that he didn't like her at all and she wasn't sure why that bothered her. She started to draw the river again and then the ducks.

"I guess it wasn't really fair to treat you how we have." She said after a moment.

"It doesn't matter. Are you drawing ducks?" He questioned, shock in his voice.

"Um, yes?" She questioned, wanting to hide her drawing now. They looked like ducks to her but maybe it looked really bad. She bit her lip.

"Why? Ducks are such horrible creatures." She felt him shudder next to her.

"Your scared of ducks?" She asked, biting her lip even harder to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah! It's not funny! Ducks are evil creatures waiting to take over the world." Clary let out her laughter, knocking into Jace slightly. He watched her confused and then he started smiling, a proper bright smile that she hadn't seen since he got here.

"I don't think I should have said that. Am I going to be expecting ducks in my room next?" Clary laughed even more, remembering how they sneaked Church into his bed, giving him a fright when he got into bed. He had a scratch on his arm to show it.

"How did you know it was us?" She asked, still laughing.

He laughed with her. "My door was shut. Who else would put a cat in my bed?"

"It was funny hearing your scream." She giggled.

"I did not scream!" He protested, smiling.

"You did!" She said sticking her tongue out, which he raised an eyebrow to.

"No! But am I really going to find ducks in my room?" He really did look scared and Clary started laughing again, imagining his screams as he walked into his room full with ducks. That was to mean.

"No, maybe were chuck you in the pond instead." She smiled an evil smile.

He narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

She went to grab him and he jerked back, both ended up laughing again, when he realised she was joking.

"Clary! Jace! Time to go!" Maryse called and they both stood up, nudging each other as they walked back to where their family was. Clary looked round for Isabelle but saw her walking ahead with Alec. Her stomach twisted and she could feel her eyes blur with tears. Why wasn't Isabelle walking with her?

Clary walked home next to her mother, with Jace. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about, but Jace seemed to be comfortable around everyone now. She watched Isabelle, a pain in her chest as she saw her move further and further away from her. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away before anyone saw.

* * *

**(a/n): I hope you enjoyed it:) please tell me what you think. Next one should be soon and I think it's going to be around Isabelle's birthday. I'm assuming she's a spring baby since she's older than Clary. What do you thinks going to happen? **


	4. What happened?

**(a/n): I'M BACK. I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M BACK. I had two laptops break on me and then my kindle, it was a stressful few months. Now I have a new laptop. Here is the next chapter, it's a cute one and laughable with mundane things coming involved. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What happened?**

The pencil in her hand wouldn't move. She stared at the blank page in front of her, wondering what had happened between her and Isabelle. They still spoke, still shared a room together, but they had become distant. Clary couldn't work out what she did wrong.

"Clary?" Her mother entered the room. "Can I come sit down?"

She nodded her head, not looking up from the white page as she heard her mother move through the room and sit on one of the spare seats opposite Clary.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" She asked, probably already knowing what was wrong. It was hard to miss when Clary kept leaving the room every time Isabelle walked away from her.

"Why won't Izzy talk to me?" Clary looked up to her mother, hopping for some sort of explanation. "What did I do wrong?"

Maryse sighed, leaning forwards to look at Clary. "You did nothing wrong, Sweetheart."

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Clary's eyes blurred with tears again.

"Give her time and space," she told Clary. "I don't know what's happened between the two of you, but I'm sure you'll both work it out."

"What if we don't?" Her voice was quiet, not liking the thought of her and Isabelle ever being friends again.

"Then Isabelle will have me to deal with," Maryse smiled. "Don't get upset over it, you know what your sister can be like."

Clary nodded her head, closing her art book.

"Now, come on," Maryse held out her hand, which Clary took. "We have a Birthday Girl downstairs that's demanding attention."

Her heart rate increased with the excitement and hope to giving Isabelle her present. When she saw it, then maybe she would forget about whatever reasons she had to being distant with Clary and make up with her. It was all she had to hope on at the moment.

In the living room, everyone was sat around the fire with the children on the floor and the adults in the seats. Clary gave Isabelle a small smile, the smile growing wider as she smiled back before turning away to Alec. Dropping her gaze to the floor, Clary went and sat next to Jace half-heartedly.

"I'm no shoulder to cry on," Jace said next to her.

Clary crossed her arms. "I'm not going to cry."

He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the watery tears that filled her eyes. She wouldn't let a single one of them fall. Jace poked her, surprising her more than anything.

"Don't cry," he said.

"I'm not," Clary gave him a little shove, trying to distract herself before the tears fell again.

"Show her that it doesn't bother you," Jace said. "She was the one that started this between you, don't get hurt because of it."

Clary didn't answer him. She brought up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms round them as she rested her chin on her knees. Isabelle was opening her presents, smiling and thanking everyone. Clary's eyes glued to the present that she had gotten her, waiting for Isabelle to reach it.

When she did, Clary clenched her fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palm as she watched. Isabelle pulled the photo frame out from the paper, finding the picture of her and Clary smiling as they hugged. She looked over to Clary, standing up as Clary jumped up excitedly.

"Thank you!" Isabelle said, rushing over to hug Clary, who had now stopped breathing. "I love it, Clary! Thank you!"

"Best friends have to have a photo, right?" Clary said, holding onto Isabelle a little longer.

Isabelle froze, pulling away from Clary with a small smile on her face. "I'll put it on my bedside table. Thank you."

Then she turned, sitting back down next to Alec to show him the picture. Clary stood, shocked for a second, before hurrying from the room. She didn't understand. Didn't Isabelle want to be best friends anymore? The tears she held in fell from her eyes as she ran through the hallways.

Clary ended up sitting in the greenhouse, knowing no one would think to look for her up here. It was only where she and Hodge came sometimes, the likeliness of anyone else knowing its existence was slim. She had thought of taking Isabelle up here before, but now it was just Clary sitting alone.

Someone sat down next to her as she turned to see Jace, looking around the greenhouse in awe. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just thought you could use with a friend."

"I had a friend," Clary sniffled. "We said we'd always be best friends and become parabatai."

"That's her loss then, isn't it?" Jace said.

New tears fell from Clary's eyes. "I lost her too."

"Want to hear a story?" Jace asked and continued when Clary didn't respond. "There was once a small, blonde haired boy who had a wish for his fifth birthday to bathe in a bath of spaghetti –"

"Spaghetti?" Clary interrupted, looking over at Jace in shock and then she started to laugh.

"Don't interrupt," he said but smiled. "Yes, he wanted to bathe in spaghetti and he did. It was a slippery experience, but extremely enjoyable."

Clary thought about a smaller, younger version of Jace all happy to be in a bath of spaghetti, it managed to bring a smile to her face. Then she watched as he looked out over the greenhouse likely thinking about his father. She was crying over losing her best friend, but she hadn't lost Isabelle completely. Her cheeks flushed with shame and guilt, turning to join him in looking at the luscious plants.

"You stopped crying," he said after a while. "My great storytelling skills."

"No," Clary shook her head. "It was the mention of spaghetti, it came out of nowhere."

"Exactly," Jace grinned. "You know, I've never had a friend before."

"Would you like a friend?" Clary asked.

Jace shrugged. "From observing all I see is drama and tears."

"Would you like to be my friend?" She asked again, thinking about Isabelle's face when she realised that she and Jace were friends. Maybe then she would come back to Clary apologising and wanting to be friends again.

He turned to face Clary, studying her with narrowed eyes. "I would."

Clary found herself smiling, gently nudging Jace with her shoulder as he laughed.

* * *

Jace was surprised when Clary took his hand when they went back downstairs, he wasn't as surprised as the other Lightwood's, though. At first he wasn't sure with the contact, it seemed strange since no one had been affectionate towards him. His father had always been there, but he never hugged or ruffled up his hair like he had seen with the Lightwood's.

Now he stared down at the small hand that entwined with his, wondering what it felt like to have a relationship like Isabelle and Clary had had. He didn't understand how it ended, the drama of it had annoyed him, and especially since Isabelle was oblivious to the pain she had caused Clary.

"Food has arrived," Maryse told them, her eyes on their hands. "Then after I have made cake."

Clary shuddered next to him, whispering, "Eat it with a smile."

"Why?" He asked.

"No one can cook in this family," Clary whispered to him. "You'll soon see."

He smiled, watching as she scrunched up her nose in thought of what the cake could taste like. They sat down at the table, the adults entering with plates of today's takeaway that had spiked Jace's interest. Mundane food was curiously interesting.

Jace couldn't miss the looks Isabelle was sending the two of them as they spoke. He knew Clary was wanting to be friends with him to make Isabelle jealous, he wasn't an idiot. She had smiled at him, though, and had spoken to him as if he wasn't wounded unlike the rest of them.

Maryse handed out slices of cake after, everyone picking at theirs, putting on forced smiles. It amused Jace at first before he tried his first bite. His eyes widened, joining them in forcing a smile as Clary laughed next to him. He nudged her gently with his elbow.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Isabelle's birthday and they still hadn't become best friends again. The reality of it had sunk in on Clary – they were never going to be that close again. She found herself to be relieved that she had Jace, despite her using him to make Isabelle jealous, they had actually become friends.

They had sat together during their lessons and spent a lot of time in the greenhouse. She wouldn't admit it to him, but he had crept up in her drawings, even though she could never get him right.

Now she was sat in the library, reading one of her books about a boy who goes to a wizarding school. It reminded her of the Shadowhunter Academy and how she wished it was open for her to attend away to school with her friends, sister and brother seemed like an exciting experience she wanted.

"What are you reading?" Jace asked her, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"A book," she told him.

"I know that," he sighed in frustration, bending his head to read the title of her book. "Harry Potter? Who's he?"

"A wizard," Clary said. "He goes to a school called Hogwarts."

"Why are you reading that?" He asked. "That's not real."

"No," Clary closed the book. "I like it, though. Don't you ever wish you could have magic? I would love to go to a school like Hogwarts."

He picked up the book from her lap, opening it up to read the first page. "The Boy Who Lived?"

"Yes," Clary said. "He defeated the dark wizard when he was just a baby."

"How is that even possible?" Jace laughed. "You read a load of rubbish."

"I don't!" Clary protested. "And it's complicated how he did it, you'll just have to find out for yourself!"

"Is this a mundane book?" He asked.

"Yes," Clary said. "It's a series and turned into two films so far. The second comes out this November."

"What's a film?" Jace asked.

"Moving pictures," Clary explained. "With mundanes acting as different people."

"You like mundane things?"

Clary shrugged. "The rest of my family don't particularly like things like that, they don't understand them. Magnus showed me what a film was a few years ago when I visited him to help him out, he shows me a few."

"Magnus Bane?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to see a film?" Clary asked shyly. "It'll have to be a secret, but Magnus gave it to me last year as a birthday present."

Jace nodded his head, following Clary to her bedroom that she still shared with Isabelle. Only Isabelle knew about the portable player that Magnus had given Clary, she had even enjoyed watching the films with Clary. Now she was sharing it with Jace.

Isabelle wasn't in their room when they got there. Clary pulled out a box from under her bed, opening it up to the portable player inside. Magnus had done something to it, stopping it from running out of battery that Clary had been thankful for.

"Shall we get something to eat and drink then sit outside?" Clary asked as they walked back down the long corridors.

"Sure," Jace said.

They went into the kitchen, picking out some snacks for them and getting them a bottle of water each out from the fridge. Clary picked up a blanket and then they made their way out into the gardens of the institute.

Clary laid the blanket down in the shade, starting up the portable device as Jace sat down next to her, curiously watching. The first Harry Potter film was still inside, allowing Clary just to turn it on and press play after the trailers. Jace watched the screen, bewildered as Clary smiled.

"A Warlock gave you this?" Jace asked in shock.

"I've known him my whole life," Clary shrugged. "Like it?"

"It's interesting," Jace said. "How does it work?"

Clary smiled, seeing the boy who had grown up in Idris his whole life unaware of the mundane world. "I'm not sure how, but mundanes use what's called electricity and batteries like we use witchlight."

They both laid down on the blanket after that, watching the film as Clary mainly watched his reactions, smiling and shaking her head at him. He seemed a lot younger, relaxed and focused on the film. She couldn't help but entwine her fingers with his, offering him a small smile as they carried on watching the film like that.

"We have to wait till November to watch the next film?" Jace asked, shocked after the film finished.

"Yes," Clary laughed. "It takes a while to make a film. The first four books are out, you can borrow them from me if you want."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"And you said it was a load of rubbish," Clary grinned.

"Shut up, Lightwood," he gently nudged her.

"No way, Wayland," she nudged him back.

He twisted his body around, laying on his back as he looked up at the clear sky. Clary followed him, smiling as she felt his hand finding hers again. She turned her head to face him.

"What's it like having a friend?" She asked.

"Better when there's no tears," he smiled. "I think I can get used to having you as a friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "I've just never met anyone like you with your mood swings and random outbursts with mundane things."

"I don't have random outburst," Clary said. "Or mood swings, I'm not even a teenager yet!"

"Neither am I," Jace said.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" Clary asked. "You could be friends with Alec."

"I like Alec," he said. "You've just caught my attention, surrounded by dark haired people and then there's you with the bright red hair."

"You want to be friends with me because of my hair?" Clary frowned.

Jace laughed again. "Do you really believe that?"

"No," Clary said.

He turned silent after that, looking up at the sky with a small smile. Clary looked up at the sky, seeing the bright blue of it and the sun shining. It was going to be interesting seeing where this friendship with Jace Wayland went.

* * *

**(a/n): After writing that chapter I've been sat wondering whether the institute has electricity. They have mobile phones so they must do, right, otherwise how do they charge them? I've read the books through twice (I need to again soon) and I can't remember it ever being mentioned. Anyway, I hope you liked the cute end it had then. It hinted a lot with Magnus. You'll eventually find out why Isabelle pulled away from Clary. I know Jace's part was really small, but he'll get a chapter soon. Next one will be soon, we age a bit to a certain ceremony and is the last chapter until they're teens. Please do review.**


End file.
